


Mirrors

by crna_macka



Series: Either Side of the Tracks [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Octavia crashes her bike, Raven bares her teeth against worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. Doctor AU fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a)

When Octavia crashes her bike and her wrist swells in a strange shape, Raven bares her teeth against worry and helps Bellamy's sister up the embankment. She knows the tears in the younger girl's eyes probably aren't from pain - Octavia looks pissed off, not panicked. 

"Bell is gonna freak," Octavia keeps saying. "Oh shit, fuck, Bell's gonna freak. Can't we just wrap this ourselves?"

"No, it'll be fine. I know someone who can check it out without making trouble."

Raven keeps a grip on Octavia's uninjured arm in case she tries to do something stupid, like bolting. "Jasper, man. I need your car." She flashes the boy a grin even though he's already starting to argue, looking back and forth between her and Monty as he splutters.

"Okay, I can drive -"

"Nuh uh. My guy is seriously uptight about keeping things on the DL. Besides, I don't know what you've been smoking, but you're _not_ driving."

"She's got you there dude," Monty says, sliding and giving a little hop off the hood of the car. 

"You suck, Ray," Jasper says, lobbing the keys at her. 

Raven catches them easily and nudges Octavia toward shotgun. "Thanks, Jas. You blow." He mimes making smoke rings as she slides into the driver's seat. "Walk those bikes to the garage for us."

"You'll be fine," Raven assures Octavia as they peal off the packed earth and onto the road. "My friend's a pro."

"I think it's broken," Octavia says through gritted teeth. "Could you stop aiming for every damn pothole?"

Raven laughs and guns the engine before easing off the gas. "Guess we found your pain threshold. Good job, chica."

"Hurts like a mother," Octavia mutters, leaning forward to pop the glove compartment. She holds her arm gingerly as she rifles through old insurance papers, half-eaten snacks, scribbled notes in Monty's handwriting, and scattered LEGO pieces. "Who _doesn't_ keep ibuprofen around?"

"Guys?" Raven guesses. "Guys who pretty much make their own stash?"

At sixteen, Octavia's default expression of annoyance is a sour pout. 

"Your 'pro' works at a _Starbucks?_ " she asks incredulously when Raven turns into the cafe's parking lot. 

"Can't show up without a gift," Raven says. "Back in five."

"You realize I'm probably bleeding internally, right?" Octavia calls after her.

* * *

The woman behind the desk hands Raven a clipboard and directs them to take a seat. Raven deliberately positions herself so she can see down the hall that leads to the examination rooms. Octavia sits next to her, sullen and suspicious.

"What are you doing?" she hisses when Raven starts filling in the chart for her. "I told you, Bell's gonna freak! We can't afford something like this."

"Chill, I've got this, O." Raven is deliberately slow to write down the necessary information, gaze darting from the desk to the hallway. 

It's five, ten minutes before she spies a familiar face, the doctor's eyebrows raised momentarily in surprise before her expression becomes a professional mask. Her stride turns purposefully toward the waiting room. Raven drops the clipboard in Octavia's lap and picks up the coffee. She meets Abby near the entryway.

"Miss Reyes." Abby isn't exactly smiling.

"Hey, Doc. I know I'm not supposed to, but..." Raven offers the cup and watches the corner of Abby's mouth twitch toward a brief - but real - smile. "I wouldn't come here if it wasn't important." She jerks her thumb back to indicate Octavia, who looks none-too-pleased at the sight of Raven's "friend."

Abby is inscrutable in the way she considers the two, all scuffed leather and patched denim, but her mind is clear when she lifts her chin decisively and agrees to the implied request. "This way," she says, her lab coat swirling as she turns on heel.

"What happened?" Abby asks when there is a closed door between them and the rest of the world. She is gentle in her examination of Octavia's arm, and there might be a note of concern in her voice.

"Bike accident," Octavia says stiffly. Abby glances at Raven for confirmation.

"She flipped her bike, landed wrong," Raven explains. She keeps her distance in a chair against the wall. "Nothing illegal. It's just a... situation. At home. We really can't risk anyone jumping to conclusions and calling social services or something stupid."

"Raven!"

She ignores Octavia's outburst. "I figured she can trust you. _I_ trust you," Raven says bluntly. "She doesn't have the insurance, but I can cover it."

* * *

They meet up a few days later, Raven with a check in her pocket and Abby dressed down in street clothes. It's so cliche: a clandestine meeting on the riverwalk, late at night. But the timing owes more to Abby's work schedule than any sneaking design.

There is no coffee this time, just the two of them and the cool evening breeze.

"Thanks for all of this." Raven holds out the folded paper. "You have no idea how much this means to those two."

Abby shakes her head and pockets the check without looking at it. Raven is already starting to leave when Abby's voice catches her. "Maybe you could tell me more, then."

"Now?" Raven asks, surprised. She looks up the hill to the roadway. "Here?"

The woman follows her gaze, then shrugs in resignation. "I expect it was only a matter of time."

Raven shifts closer - not _too_ close - and places a comforting hand on Abby's arm. "Octavia won't tell anyone. She probably won't even tell her brother."

Abby seems unconvinced, so Raven tugs slightly and lets her hand fall.

"Let's go somewhere more private. I'll tell you everything you need to hear."

This time Abby's gaze sweeps across the river, over the lights of Alpha Hills. It holds her for a long moment, but then she turns. She follows Raven up the path, just a step behind.


End file.
